Font styles include various combinations of features and attributes to support a several different contexts in the creation of digital content by a computing device that includes text. In order to locate a particular font style of interest, however, conventional computing devices often require a user to manually navigate through hundreds and even thousands of font styles that are available via the computing device to locate a font style that fits a context of the digital content being created. Thus, although a large list of font styles may provide several different creative options, the number of available options made available by conventional computing devices may make it difficult to use these options in practice thereby resulting in user frustration and avoidance of these options by the user.